Mágoas
by Gabiis P
Summary: Lily Evans volta para Inglaterra depois de um ano fora. Tendo que aguentar pelo resto do ano letivo aqueles que tanto a magoaram um dia, ela promete não cair novamente nas garras deles, principalmente nas de James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**"As lembranças magoam a minha mente...**

**Amy Winehouse"**

Voltei a bater meus dedos contra a perna ao som da musica. Afasto os fios ruivos que voaram no meu rosto e olho para os outros no carro.

Frank dividia sua atenção entre dirigir o carro e ouvir a discussão do Lucas com o Remus sobre qual de nós três ia desistir primeiro. Alice e Natasha tiravam no pedra, papel e tesoura para ver quem ia primeiro. Nat ganhou.

Abri um sorriso ao abaixar os óculos de sol e olhar a vista a minha volta. É nossa ultima semana de férias em Angra dos Reis e consecutivamente, nossa ultima semana no Brasil. Nessa mesma hora da semana que vem eu e Remus estaremos embarcando em um avião e voltando para casa.

Voltando para o lugar onde nunca mais queria precisar ver na minha vida.

Sinto uma mão pressionando em meu braço suavemente.

- Tudo bem, Lily ? - Alice soa preocupada.

- Eu só ... - Respiro fundo e encontro os olhos de Remus pelo retrovisor - , não queria ter que voltar. Está tudo tão bem em São Paulo, porque nós temos que voltar ?

Natasha se estica para aperta a bochecha do Remus.

- Porque Monsieur Lupin é um aluno de intercambio com o visto de cinco meses, que foi prolongado para 1 ano. E você Lily, porque a) sua mãe recebeu a proposta do emprego dos sonhos e b) a Clara precisa de vocês dois lá para a próxima campanha dela. Quem mandou virar modelo ?

Penso em Clara , a minha agente e do Remus e suspiro.

- É divertido modelar.

Remus lança um olhar a Lucas, que disfarça a risada com uma tosse.

- Alem de pagar bem - Acrescenta. Seu olhar fica zombateiro sobre Lucas - E varias brasileiras adoram tirar uma foto com o cara que saiu no comercial.

Numa atitude muito adulta, Lucas mostra a língua para ele.

- E vamos sentir a falta de vocês - Encerro meu discurso.

- Acho que não - Frank acha uma vaga e estaciona. Estou preste a protestar pelo o que ele disse quando sou interrompida - Não tem como vocês sentirem saudades se nós formos com vocês, não é mesmo ?

Silencio.

Olho para esses meus quatro amigos paulistanos, malucos e estranhos que eu Remus fizemos no dia em que chegamos a no Brasil e grito.

- Como ? Quando ? - Estou me atropelando nas minhas próprias perguntas mas não me importo. Eles vão conosco !

- Conversei com meu irmão que mora lá e ele disse que nós três podemos ficar na sua casa. E foi fácil convencer os coroas a nós deixarem ir.

Mesmo que Frank tenha nascido e vivido na Inglaterra até os 12 anos e somente tenha passado 4 anos aqui no Brasil, a cultura desse lugar se infiltrou profundamente nele. Sempre me refiro a ele como um verdadeiro brasileiro pois é isso que ele é.

- Tá, chega de drama - Lucas olha falsamente irritado - Vamos cair no mar meu povo !

Os outros respondem alegremente e logo todos já estão fora do carro e correndo em direção a praia. Estou preste a segui-los quando Remus segura meu braço.

- Espera - Ele olha por cima do ombro e se volta para mim. Sua expressão é preocupada - Tem certeza que você quer voltar Lily ? Sabe que não precisa. Eu não sou mais aquele adolescente medroso que saiu de lá as pressas, posso muito bem lidar com eles.

_Eles_ são o nosso passado. Um passado que toda noite nos meus sonhos eu revivo. Um passado que ou eu esqueço de vez, ou enfrento de cara.

Mas quer saber de uma coisa ? Estou cansada de fugir.

Vim para o Brasil porque queria fugir deles. Não comento nunca deles porque escolho fugir deles até mesmo nas palavras.

Está na hora de enfrentar meu passado.

- Não é por você que estou fazendo isso Rem, é por mim - Solto meu braço da sua mão e abro um sorriso gigante - Eai, vamos andar de Fly Jet ?


	2. Quebra de promessa

**Queria agradecer a Anne Marie Le Clair e LuPotter por seus comentarios, lá embaixo está a resposta:**

* * *

**" Pense várias vezes antes de me fazer um pedido:**

**Eu posso encarar isso como uma missão.**

**Augusto Branco "**

_- Passageiros do vôo 271 , ultima chamada_ – A voz monótona ecoa pelo avião e provavelmente por todo aeroporto.

- Quem ainda falta entrar ? – Lucas levanta a sobrancelha.

Um assovio alto nos assusta.

- Acho que elas – Frank cutuca Lucas e aponta para a janela onde vemos três garotas entrando apressadamente.

- A pelo amor , né – Alice cruza os braços , o que chama a atenção de todos nós.

- Que isso gata – Frank se encosta na poltrona e puxa Alice para seu peito. Pela cara que ela está fazendo e o jeito como bate em seu peito, posso dizer que ele a está sufocando - , sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

- Ei ! A garota é minha – Lucas entra na brincadeira e solta Alice do Frank. Quando ela começa a respirar aliviada, Lucas repete a ação de Frank.

Todos rimos do bufo abafado que ela solta.

Estão todos tão concentrados que nem vêem a testa franzida de Frank. Todos menos eu.

A voz monótona volta a ecoar, dando os clássicos avisos de vôo.

- Parece que foi ontem que chegamos aqui – O tom de voz de Remus é melancólico.

Todos nos viramos para a janela; cada vez mais a pista vai se afastando, assim como São Paulo e, infelizmente, minha vida no Brasil.

- Nós devemos amar mesmo vocês dois – Natasha está surpresa – Trocando dias de sol e praia, por chuva e frio. Loucura das grandes, heim !

- Realmente – Preciso me apoiar no Remus para conseguir ver.

Não quero voltar para Londres. Não quero deixar o Brasil.

- Eu vou dormir – Alice, já livre do aperto de Lucas, fala – Alguém viu a aeromoça ? To precisando de um travesseiro aqui.

- Quer usar meu ombro ? – Frank pergunta – Tenho certeza que é mais confortável que aquelas coisinhas.

- Hã ... – Ela se vira para ele confusa. Está sem palavras.

Estamos sentados; Remus (janela), eu (meio), Natasha (ponta); na fileira da janela. Lucas (ponta), Alice (meio), Frank (ponta); na fileira do meio.

Eles ainda estão se olhando silenciosamente e já está ficando estranho.

- Vai logo – Lucas dá um empurrão em Alice e ela fica meio caída em cima do Frank.

- Ok – Sua voz não passa de um sussurro ao arrumar a postura.

Alguém me cutuca e me viro para Remus.

- Nervosa ? – Percebo outra pergunta ali .

- Eu vou enfrentar eles na hora certa .

- Tudo bem – Seu voz abaixa para um sussurro – Ai você pode me ajudar a enfrentar _ela_ .

* * *

Faz meia hora que desembarcamos em Londres e paramos em uma lanchonete do aeroporto para comer.

- O que o seu irmão falou ? – Alice apóia a cabeça na mão , seus olhos quase se fechando.

O resto de nós preferiu ficar acordado para descansar só quando chegar aqui, já que dormimos bastante no dia passado para enfrentar o vôo; ficamos conversando (aos sussurros já que a aeromoça veio chamar a atenção três vezes) enquanto ela acabou dormindo no ombro do Frank, que caiu no sono minutos depois com o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. Foi fofo.

Mas agora não é mais fofo pois os dois então quase dormindo em cima da comida.

Frank está com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa e seus olhos estão fixos no celular que ele roda ali.

- Já está vindo nos buscar – Sua voz está rouca de sono. Ele coça preguiçosamente o olho vermelho.

Remus está escrevendo algo em um papel, que ele entrega para Natasha.

- Desculpa pessoal , preciso ir agora para casa agora ou minha mãe me mata – Ele se levanta, pega sua mochila e a mala – Qualquer coisa é só me ligar; é meu endereço no papel.

Nossos amigos respondem com meio acenos ou grunhidos.

- Reparte um taxi comigo ? – Obrigo minha voz a sair.

- Claro – Me levanto lentamente e tento puxar minha mala de pé. Não lembro que ela estava tão pesada – Deixa que eu ajudo .

Nem tento protestar . Todo o meu corpo pede uma cama quentinha e uma boa noite de sono.

Fora do aeroporto quase nem percebo Remus chamando o taxi até ele abrir a porta e me empurrar delicadamente para o banco. O resto da viagem é um emaranhado de imagens e sons.

Só consigo me concentrar direito quando vejo uma casa tão conhecida por mim aparecer no meu campo de visão.

- Abaixa – Agarro a gola da camisa de Remus e o mantenho abaixado até que tenho certeza que é seguro.

O motorista tira o olho da estrada por um minuto para nos lançar um olhar estranho. Dou um sorriso sem graça e dou uma olhadinha por cima do ombro.

Remus olha para trás e seus olhos brilham em entendimento.

- Por que ? – Pergunta simplesmente.

- Não estou pronta ainda. Amanhã talvez, hoje não.

Remus coloca a mão sobre o queixo e me olha pensativamente.

- Também acho melhor adiarmos até amanhã – Se vira para o motorista – Pode parar naquela casa – Aponta para onde recentemente eu, junto com meus pais, compramos uma casa.

Quando o taxi para, saio dele continuando a bancar a morta-viva enquanto Remus descarrega nossas malas.

Qualquer um que tivesse conhecido ele antes não acreditaria que aquele magricela teria força para carregar todas nossas malas .

Na verdade, acho que ter se tornado modelo ajudou ele.

Quando chegamos no Brasil Remus não passava de um magricela com um rosto bonito, olhos encantadores e bom comportamento.

Claro que isso mudou.

Para fazer as fotos que a amiga da minha mãe, Carla, nos designou, ele teve que passar horas na academia (onde ele conheceu Lucas e Frank) e manter a melhor alimentação. Acho que isso acelerou o processo de crescimento dele.

Agora Remus é um gato com 1,80 ; corpo de matar, com um guarda-roupa de dar inveja e que por ser britânico (ou gringo como todas preferem chamar) fez com que varias brasileiras grudassem ainda mais nele. Sem falar daquela barba por fazer !

E comigo a mudança não foi tão radical; não tive que malhar tanto quanto o Remus mas não escapei de alguns exercícios. Posso dizer que cresci alguns centímetros, ganhei mais massa muscular e assumi todas as curvas que meu corpo tinha para me dar.

Na verdade a única mudança radical foi mesmo no meu armário. Tirando isso sou a mesma Lily de um ano atrás.

E é isso o que me preocupa.

- Seus pais estão ai ? – Quando Remus pergunta, volto minha atenção para ele.

Me distrai tanto que ele teve tempo de pagar o taxista e já carregou a maioria das malas até a porta da frente.

- Nem sei – Abro minha bolsa e começo a fuçar até achar as chaves que minha mãe deixou comigo antes de voltar para Londres – Eles voltaram um mês antes e só me mandavam umas poucas mensagens por semana. Devem estar visitando a Petúnia.

Remus está sorrindo minimamente. Isso é ruim.

- Ou eles estão do outro lado da rua – Ele se apóia na pilastra da varanda e volta os olhos para o céu cinzento.

- E o que eles estariam fazendo do outro lado da rua ? – Cruzo os braços – Me pais não são muito de interagir com vizinhos.

- Ah, sei lá... – Acena com a mão de modo vago - , talvez visitando os Lupin ?

Quase deixo as chaves cair de surpresa.

- Você vai ser meu vizinho ? – Nem espero ele responder e já vou pulando para cima dele.

- É , é – Remus me afasta rindo – Mas não é uma pena que só vamos passar o final de semana aqui ?

Passei tanto tempo tendo aula no Brasil que esqueci que aqui eu era de um internato. Para a maioria dos paulistanos/brasileiros isso era a morte; e só percebo agora como eu passei a concordar com isso.

Com uma careta pergunto:

- Ta estranhando tudo também ? – Pela franzir do lábio e o olhar estranho que ele lança a rua e as construções nela, percebo que Remus acha a mesma coisa.

- Perdemos o jeito – Nossas malas ficam esquecidas quando ele senta na escada e eu o sigo. Apoio a cabeça em seu ombro e ele passa um braço em volta de mim.

Eu e Remus nos ajudamos naquele ano tão horrível e isso o transformou em meu irmão. Nada vai nos separar.

- Pronta para amanhã ? – Pela primeira vez percebo Remus tenso com a possibilidade de reencontrá-los.

Me afasto para poder encará-lo.

- Amanhã vai ser incrível – Surpreendentemente minha voz sai mais confiante do que me sinto – Eles mal podem esperar.

* * *

LuPotter: Obrigada por comentar hein, vou continuar sim ;D

Anne Marie Le Clair: Os personagem que aparecem na historias e não estão nos livros são personagens originais, eu os coloquei por ser uma historia Universo Alternativo; pretendo mesmo fazer o encontro deles cheio de emoções mas não posso dizer que tinha pensado no casal Remus e Sirius. Claro que já li varias historias dos dois juntos e confesso que amei demais algumas mas não shippo o casal. Graças ao seu comentário mudei um pouco o rumo da historia e pretendo colocar uma parte em que os dois duvidem da sua sexualidade, mas não pretendo levar muito isso adiante pois a ideia inicial seria colocar o Sirius com uma personagem original (nunca com Marlene pois não suporto o que todos os leitores fizeram com sua personalidade) e o Remus com a Dorcas.  
Entendo se você não for mais acompanhar a historia já que um de seus casais favoritos não vai ficar junto, (e entendo mesmo pois já desisti de algumas historia pelo mesmo motivo) mas só queria agradecer por esse comentário e a visão que ele me deu sobre as varias possibilidades que eu tenho para essa historia.


	3. Esbarrões acidentais

**"Por traz deste sorriso se esconde um coração terrivelmente magoado.**

**Eduardo Henrique Correia da Silva"**

- Isso é ... grande ! – Lucas comenta.

Estamos nós 6 parados em frente ao prédio de Hogwarts e eu provavelmente estaria rindo de suas caras se não estivesse mais preocupada com o embrulho no meu estomago.

- Quase me esqueci do seu tamanho – Remus diz.

- Que tal um tour ? – Alice se vira para mim com os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos na secretaria e depois vemos o resto da escola, Ok ?

Conforme eu os guio pela escola não posso evitar ficar surpresa . As arquiteturas medievais de Hogwarts são únicas e poder voltar a vê-las é incrível.

Por fim chegamos a secretária.

- Com licença – A mulher atrás do balcão levanta os olhos do papel em sua mão – , somos ...

- Os alunos transferidos ? – Me interrompe animadamente.

- É – Remus toma a dianteira – Me chamo Remus Lupin e os outros são Lily Evans, Natasha Oliveira, Frank Longbottom, Lucas Silva e Alice Fortescue.

- Claro, claro – Ela começa a mexer em uma imensa pasta e de lá retira outras seis pasta, só que menores – Aqui estão seus horários, um mapa da escola, a chave dos quartos, a folha que seus professores terão que assinar e, é claro, o caderno de regras da escola.

Nossos amigos estão boquiabertos.

- Só isso ? – Lucas ironiza.

- Espera um pouco – Levanto a mão para interromper sua fala - , você disse chave dos quartos ? Não tinha nada disso.

Ela me olha atentamente.

- Faz apenas um ano que aumentamos nosso sistema de segurança. O próximo passo é as câmeras.

- Não tem câmera aqui ? – Natasha está incrédula – Que escola não tem câmera ?

- Todas as malas já devem estar em seus quartos – Ela a ignora propositalmente – Sejam muito bem vindos !

__/__

- Aquela vaca ! – Natasha soca outro punhado de roupas na gaveta – Quem ela pensa que é ?!

- A secretária, eu acho – Alice para de lixar sua unha para olhar a fúria da outra.

- Quer saber ? Vou ir lá quebrar a cara dela – Solta as roupas que tinha pegado e vai em passos decididos em direção a porta.

- Calma lá – Alice dá um salto e rapidamente se coloca no caminho da porta – A mulher só te ignorou ! Isso lá é motivo para bater nela ?!

- Tem razão – Nat reflete – Só estou com muitas emoções e queria ter algo em que descontar.

- Não seja por isso – Alice abre um sorriso – Frank acabou de me mandar uma mensagem para dizer que eles e os meninos estão indo dar uma volta na escola e depois vão passar na cantina para _"abastecer as forças"_

Natasha se vira para mim.

- Vamos ?

Tiro meu chapéu e desabo na cama.

- Não conseguiria nem se tentasse. Podem ir.

As duas parecem hesitar e eu imediatamente lanço O Olhar.

- Ta bom – Nat pega a jaqueta que havia tirado ao entrar , e as duas saem em disparada.

Aproveito para observar cada canto daquele quarto tão bem conhecido por mim . Saio do colchão e vou caminhando por entre as camas até parar nas duas ultimas.

Uma está sem placa de indentificação e a outra está com uma mala na frente . Puxo a mala levemente para o lado , apenas o suficiente para mim ver o nome da minha outra colega de quarto.

Quase tenho um enfarte.

Ali está escrito Dorcas Meadowes.

__/__

Abro levemente a porta do banheiro e vejo que o quarto está igual a da ultima vez que vi. Vazio.

Dou uns passos hesitantes em direção a minha cama e me sobressalto quando a porta abre de rompante e duas garotas entram falando alto por ela.

Minha respiração para e quero correr de volta ao banheiro e me trancar até que Natasha e Alice voltem.

Claro que meu corpo esquece que tem que obedecer meu cérebro e fica imóvel.

Diferente da ultima vez que as vi , agora quem tem o cabelo curto é Rodriguez e o longo a Meadowes. As duas já estão com seus uniformes e para meu alivio estão tão concentradas no malão que acabam de jogar na cama sem identificação que nem me notam parada no canto do quarto.

Inspiro e respiro para finalmente acalmar minha respiração . Ando silenciosamente até minha cama e pigarreio. Ela se viram para mim e o sorriso em ambas as faces morrem . Gabi fica confusa e Dorcas parece mais um fantasma de tão pálida.

Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa teria rido . Isso era quase igual a entrada que eu imaginei.

- Pensei que os dormitórios eram divididos pelo ano - Olho em direção a Rodriguez - Achei que era para você estar no segundo.

- E eu estou - Sua voz calma e suave invade meus ouvidos, igual a anos atrás - Mas como era o ultimo ano da Doe, a Minerva resolveu quebrar esse galho e deixar eu ficar nesse dormitorio esse ano.

- Uhum - Espero que meu sorriso não seja tão falso quanto eu sinto.

- _Lily ? -_ Meadowes finalmente sai de seu estupor e me escara incrêdula - _É você mesmo ?_

Levanto uma sobrancelha para ela. Estou orgulhosa de quão indiferente eu pareço.

- _Sim, sou eu . Quantas pessoas você acha que vai conhecer que esse cabelo ? _

Rodriguez dá uma risada. Não parece assustada nem chocada, só surpresa.

- Bom, você está diferente - Ela se senta no que presumo ser sua nova cama e me olha curiosamente - Seu cabelo está mais vermelho, antes ele era mais alaranjado. E também tem essas roupas, a antiga Lily nunca usaria algo tão ... como você dizia ? Acho que era escandaloso.

- Velha Lily - Com um riso ironico pego meu chapeu e ando em direção a porta - Essa ai morreu .

__/__

Estou correndo ofegante pelos corredores. Preciso encontrar Remus.

E é em uma das curvas de corredores que eu trombo com uma pessoa. Alguém alto, moreno e com o rosto esculpido em choque.

_- Lily ?!_


	4. Cada vez pior

"**Quando você pensa que não poderia piorar... as coisas pioram.**

**Eu"**

Quando era mais nova me lembro do meu avó me dizendo que tudo nessa vida tem um motivo. Mas naquele momento eu queria mandar esse motivo para Antártica e nunca mais poder vê-lo.

Como se não bastasse eu ter esbarrado logo de cara com a Meadowes, agora eu trombo com o Black.

– Régulos Black – Troco o peso de perna e abro um sorriso amistoso para ele – Quanto tempo, não ?

Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça, seus olhos ainda arregalados.

– E como vai a vida ? – Fecho os e me estapeio mentalmente. Que merda foi essa ?

– Lily – Balança a cabeça e então abre um sorriso – Por Deus, é você mesmo ! O pessoal vai ficar tão feliz. Já falou com Jam ...

– Não – Meu tom agressivo o faz dar um passo para trás. Pigarreio e continuo com a voz normalizada – Quer dizer, já se passou um ano. Nada a ver você ficar jogando a ex-namorada para cima dele novamente; com certeza ele já achou alguém pra ...

– Claro que não – Régulos me olha como se uma nova cabeça estivesse crescido em mim – Sabe, acho que seu tempo no Brasil não te fez bem.

– Me fez muito bem sim – Entro em defesa do pais dos meus amigos – Mas olha, estou atrasada. A gente se vê outra hora, ok ?

Antes que ele possa argumentar eu desviou dele e volto a andar pelo corredor.

* * *

– Lily, onde você estava ? – Natasha pergunta quando eu desabo na cadeira ao seu lado.

_"Andando paranoicamente pelos corredores com medo de esbarrar em mais alguém"_ Penso em dizer, mas em vez disso digo:

– Andando por ai. O que tem pra comer ?

Lucas tira a mão do bolso para me empurrar um sanduíche que estava perto de si. Observo divertida quando ele puxa a mão rapidamente de volta para o casaco.

– Que frio – Reclama.

Pelo vidro da mesa vejo Remus levantar a perna para chutar a cadeira de Lucas

– Pare de ser um bundão – Aconselha.

Os dois começam a trocar insultos de brincadeira e tento me concentrar em outra coisa. Não vou pensar em nenhum deles.

– Deu tudo certo ontem ? – Pergunto para Alice.

–Tirando o Lucas reclamando de estar muito frio, sim, deu tudo certo. O irmão do Frank tem vários quartos disponíveis na sua casa, então cada um ficou com um.

Natasha agarra meu braço e me viro para ela, que estava borbulhando de animação.

– Ele é incrível ! Um loiro maravilhoso igual ao irmão – Frank soltou um riso abafado – Vai deixar agente decorar os quartos já que vamos ficar aqui um ano inteiro e ainda é super interessado pela cultura brasileira – Ela deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa, um sorriso abobalhado se abrindo em sua face – Ah, vai ser um prazer ensinar tudinho pra ele.

–Você bem que podia ter um irmã – Lucas se intrometeu – , ai eu... Opa! Esquece a irmã.

Sobre nossos olhares confusos ele se levantou da mesa e caminhou até onde uma garota estava escolhendo algo para comer. Não consegui vê-la pois estava de costas, mas seus curtos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela já usava o uniforme.

– Não importa em que parte do mundo, Lucas Mendonça continuará sempre sendo um galinha – Alice comentou quando ele se apoiou na parede e começou a conversar com a garota.

Ficamos em silencio observando a cena. A garota continuava de costas para gente mas pelo fato de Lucas estar quieto, presumi que ela falava algo.

– O que ela disse? –Frank sussurrou quando viu os olhos de Lucas se arregalarem.

– To indo lá descobrir – Remus afastou sua cadeira e então se levantou.

– Vamos todos de uma vez – Alice mandou.

Todos nos levantamos e caminhamos até onde Lucas falava algo com um sorriso admirado em sua boca. Ele nos avistou e sorriu mais ainda.

– _Hei, gente! Olha só o que encontrei_ – Falou em português para nossa confusão.

A garota se virou e eu endureci enquanto o sorriso amistoso de Remus morria.

Gabriella Rodriguez olhou de nós para Lucas em surpresa.

–_Eles são seus amigos?_ – Perguntou também em português.

Olhei de esgueira para Remus, me sentindo culpada. A garota em nossa frente era uma lembrança viva daquele passado que nós dois odiamos, eu devia ter contado para ele que elas já haviam chegado á escola assim ele não estaria paralisado igual a agora.

Mas a lista de coisas que devia ter feito era bem grande. Devia ter lembrado que a Rodriguez era brasileira e mais ainda deveria ter sabido que era ela de costas; era só olhar o cabelo castanho avermelhado, a baixa estatura e a tatuagem de ancora que ela havia feito na nuca, que a propósito estava bem a mostra com aquele rabo de cavalo.

Enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos Lucas estava apresentando todos nós a ela. Quando chegou ao Remus ela levantou uma mão o parando.

–Não precisa, esses ai eu conheço – Deu seu característico sorriso de canto – Não sabia que você tinha voltado Remus.

– Meu intercambio era de um ano – Sussurrou entre dentes cerrados.

Ela percebeu sua postura rígida e levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Como foi ano passado? – Me obriguei a perguntar apenas para manter a conversa furada.

Rodriguez cravou seus olhos castanhos em mim, uma expressão estranha cruzando seu rosto. Ao falar sua voz carregava um toque de amargura:

– Foi... estressante. Depois que vocês foram embora as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Iria falar mas Remus foi mais rápido.

– Deve ter sido mesmo. Mas aposto que vocês conseguiram achar rapidinho alguém para nos substituir, afinal, foi isso que eu a Lily fizemos com vocês – Suas palavras pingavam desdém.

Rodriguez havia se afastado levemente e alem de choque, demonstrava também mágoa no olhar.

– O que aconteceu com vocês? – Sussurrou.

Remus estreitou os olhos para ela, não ligando para os olhares abismado de nossos amigos sobre si.

Um suspiro frustrado foi solto as minhas costas seguida de uma voz fria.

– Intimidando garotas mais novas Lupin? Uma pessoa pode piorar tanto assim em apenas um ano ?

Ao sentir meu coração falhar uma batida para então acelerar drasticamente, sabia exatamente com era o dono da voz. Virei devagar, tentando adiar o momento o maior tempo que pudesse.

James Potter enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco escolar para então dizer friamente:

– Bem vindos de volta.


	5. Modo de agir

**EU NÃO ACREDITO! CONSEGUI, ENFIM, TERMINAR ESSA DROGA DE CAPITULO!**  
**Não, o capitulo não ficou uma droga, não, só o tempo em que levei para escreve-lo. Vou dizer minhas desculpas e espero que não estejam irritadas o suficiente para lê-las:**  
**1º Tive um bloquei para escrever esse capitulo no ponto de vista do James, pelo fato de estar mais acustumada a escrever no da Lily. - Tanto que quando estava na metade desse capitulo eu já havia começado o proximo, que obviamente só consegui por ser da Lily**  
**2º Tinha que deixar a parte da historia do James explicada e tinha que pensar direitinho para não ter erros futuros.**

**Então, como já foi dito, nesse capitulo temos uma explicação do James sobre os fatos que aconteceram no passado. Vocês me avisem se quiserem que o proximo seja um flashbak, ok?**  
**Epra quem acompanhar minha fic Clichê eu aviso que não sei quando vou postar pois o bloquei naquela está uma coisa do capeta, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor para termina-la e para que vocês possam ler a esperada primeira vez dos dois ;D**

* * *

Capitulo 5- Modo de agir.

"**A amizade é um amor que nunca morre.**

**Mario Quintana"**

Assim que soltei o malão enorme na frente da minha cama cai pesadamente na cama.

– Essas coisas são tão medievais – Apoiei os pés em cima da tampa, onde estavam minhas iniciais.

– Essa escola é que é medieval – Sirius retrucou, já se trancando no banheiro.

Sabendo que ele iria demorar muito, coloquei os fones e observei nosso dormitório desse ano. Um dos vários privilégios de se estar no ultimo ano em Hogwarts é o andar em que somos instalados.

No total são 26 quartos grandes com quatros alunos em cada, mas 2 desses são de monitores (o masculino e feminino), onde apenas dois alunos dividem; o lado direito é a ala feminina e o esquerdo a masculina; no centro do andar temos a sala de estudo e descanso, onde o nome diz tudo.

Meus olhos estavam começando a se fechar quando a porta é aberta e uma Dorcas pálida entra por ela. Nem tiro os fones levando em consideração que a bateria do meu celular já acabou.

– O bicho deve ser muito feio para vocês estar assim – Brinco.

– Não tem graça James – Dorcas censura ao se jogar na cama de Sirius.

– Ta, parei – Jogo as pernas para o chão e me sento. – O que aconteceu com você loira?

– Vi quem não devia ver – Responde em um sussurro.

Minha sobrancelha dispara para cima em curiosidade.

– Ah, ta falando daquele filme onde você não pode olhar a mulher se não está sentenciado a morte? Quanto tempo de vida lhe resta?

Dorcas fica em silencio, me observando atentamente. Quando volta a falar sua voz está mais controlada.

– Eles voltaram James.

Meu sorriso morre lentamente.

Eu tinha sonhado com isso.

Na minha cabeça planejava o que faria quando eles voltassem. Minha real duvida era se agiria com indiferença ou se iria atrás deles exigindo explicações.

Não me preparei para o que ia sentir.

Não era somente uma emoção que me rodeava, eram varias. Era saudade, que me fazia sentir vontade de saltar da cama e correr até eles; a confusão, querendo respostas para as perguntas que me fiz tantas vezes. Mas havia uma emoção que se sobressaia a todas elas, uma emoção que se alastrava tão rápido quanto fogo.

Eu estava com ódio.

Sentia minha mão e garganta coçando, ambas preparadas como modo de ataque para os dois. Socaria Remus até não agüentar pelo que ele fez com Dorcas e gritaria para Lily todas as verdades que ela se recusou a ouvir naquela nossa ultima conversa.

– Você... está bem? – A pergunta hesitante me trouxe de volta a realidade.

Segui os olhos de Dorcas e encontrei minhas mãos fechadas em punhos no lençol da cama; eu havia me deslocado para a ponta da cama como se estivesse a ponto de levantar.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta eu já havia levantado e socava a porta do banheiro.

– Tem alguém morrendo? – Sirius pergunta confuso, sua cabeça enfiada pela fresta que abriu.

– Você, se não sair daí nesse segundo.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas como não estava com um pingo de paciência empurrei a porta aberta, e agarrando ele pelos ombros o puxei lá de dentro, entrando e fechando a porta com força.

– _Sirius!_ – O grito ultrajado de Dorcas chega até mim abafado.

Minhas mãos encontram a superfície gelada da pia enquanto tento acalmar minha respiração ofegante.

Minutos se passaram enquanto eu ouvia apenas os sussurros abafados do quarto. Sabendo que Dorcas ia terminar de contar a novidade para Sirius logo, e que este a qualquer minuto iria bater á porta para ver se eu estava bem me dirigi ao chuveiro e sem me importar entrei debaixo da água gelada de roupa e tudo.

Dito e feito, dois minutos depois o punho de Sirius batia na madeira da porta e sua voz preocupada me perguntava se eu estava bem.

– Me deixa tomar banho – Gritei irritado. – Teremos muito tempo para falar deles depois, não é como se não eles não fossem passar um ano com a gente.

Depois disso ele não se dirigiu mais a mim e o barulho da água abafou a conversa deles.

* * *

Fechei o ultimo botão da camisa do uniforme que Sirius me entregou pela porta do banheiro, me mandando trocar lá já que a Dorcas ainda estava no quarto. Respirei fundo me preparando para enfrentar eles.

– To indo para cantina, vocês vão vir? – Perguntei calmamente, quebrando o silencio que se instalou no momento em que abri a porta.

– James, talvez nós devêssemos falar so...

– Ainda não, Doe – Cortei a tentativa da loira rapidamente.

Seus ombros caíram enquanto os olhos azuis me encaravam desoladamente. Eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo com isso também, mas ainda poderia haver chances do Lupin não ter voltado. Afinal, Dorcas tinha apenas visto a Evans.

Sirius tinha o polegar preso entre os dedos, a cabeça caída de lado ao me observar atentamente.

– Me traz uma torta? – Pediu, após segundos de silencio.

Lhe lancei olhar agradecido, que ele dispensou com um aceno de mão. Antes que Dorcas pudesse falar algo já tinha puxando meu casaco da cama e saído o mais rápido possível daquele dormitório.

* * *

Ao cruzar o corredor do refeitório uma voz gritou meu nome.

Olhei por cima do ombro e encontrei Regulus correndo na minha direção, seu casaco pendurado na mão.

– James... você... – Ele levantou uma mão, parando sua fala por uns segundos para recuperar o ar – Você não vai acreditar.

– Remus Lupin e Lilian Evans voltaram? – Sorrio amargamente ao ver sua expressão de choque – É, não queria acreditar, mas você sendo a segunda pessoa que vem me dizer isso... não posso mais negar.

Regulus se recupera mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Num piscar de olhos ele já não franzia mais a testa e sim me alisava detalhadamente.

– Está indo para onde?

Um sorriso debochado substitui o outro em minha face.

– Você não vai começar a agir que nem os outros, né?

– James, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa – Passa seu braço por meus ombros e me puxa para andar – Quando a Lily foi embora você ficou mal, tipo mal mesmo, então não acho que você tenha conseguido superar em apenas um ano. Estou fazendo um favor á você não deixando-o enfrentá-la sozinho.

– Ei, você que é mais novo, deveria ser eu a te ajudar a enfrentar os desafios.

– Claro, quando eu arranjar uma ex-namorada que some por um ano sem explicação e volta completamente estranha eu te aviso, ok? –Apesar do mal estar que sentia, consegui dar um sorriso para ele.

Uma pena que ele só durou poucos segundos.

Quando abri a porta do refeitório fiquei aliviado em vê-lo praticamente vazio, tirando um pequeno grupo que estava reunido em frente a bancada de lanches; estava me encaminhando para lá quando finalmente vi os cabelos ruivos.

Um mal estar tomou conta de meu estomago ao observar lentamente sua silhueta. Obrigando meus olhos a desviarem dela eu tomei conhecimento do garoto ao seu lado e imediatamente meus punhos se cerraram.

– Aquela ali não é a Gabi? – Regulus questionou, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha.

Segui seu olhar até a figura levemente encolhida no balcão, cujos olhos estavam marejados ao olhar Lupin.

– Infeliz – Rosnei, já andando em direção a eles.

No momento nem pensei sobre Evans ou Lupin, apenas queria ajudar minha amiga; aqueles dois não voltariam para bagunçar minha vida depois do que fizeram. Claro que minhas palavras foram de contra as minhas ações logo que cheguei mais perto dos dois; a vontade de tocar os cabelos acajus era tanta que senti imensa raiva de mim mesmo. Soltei um suspiro frustrado, atraindo a atenção do grupo para mim.

– Intimidando garotas mais novas Lupin? Uma pessoa pode piorar tanto assim em apenas um ano? – Perguntei o mais friamente que consegui, minhas emoções mais bagunçadas do que nunca.

Os quatro adolescentes que eu não conhecia tiraram o olhar confuso de mim para o lançar em Lupin; já eu voltei minha atenção a Gabi, que foi rápida em limpar as lagrimas e arrumar a postura, abandonando a rara imagem da fragilidade e colando a conhecida de descaso.

Como sabia que não conseguiria a encarar ainda, optei por analisar Lupin primeiro. A ultima que o tinha visto ele usava óculos, tinha o porte forte o bastante para não considerado completamente um magricela e era muito tímido; e o garoto que eu olhava não tinha nada a ver com as imagens em minha cabeça. Primeiro de tudo ele, comparado ao garoto que lembrava tinha muita mais massa muscular, tornando seu porte grande e forte, exatamente igual ao meu, de Sirius e os esportistas da escola; antes eu costumava implicar com ele por sua altura, mas já não poderia fazer isso levando em conta que ele estava alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu; ele havia cortado o cabelo, já não parecendo mais um rippie maluco do tempo em que era meu amigo. Mas o pior de tudo era o modo como se comportava; antigamente ele seria polido e evasivo com quem não tinha intimidade, mas tudo o que a pessoa a minha frente fazia era balançar levemente a cabeça, me alisando com um sorriso de escárnio, como se a garota que ele havia acabado de intimidar não fosse sua melhor amiga – aquela que o defendia com unhas e dentes, muitas vezes sem nem querer saber o que estava acontecendo, somente ficando imediatamente ao lado dele – de pouco tempo atrás.

Sabendo que precisava fazer isso, voltei meus olhos á garota ruiva ao seu lado, que me focava com os olhos verdes. Imediatamente soube que haviam poucas mudanças nela: seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, de alguma forma mais vermelhos; a personalidade deve ter mudado muito já que a antiga ela nunca usaria roupas daquelas, preferindo jeans, uma blusa de alguma de suas bandas favoritas e uma jaqueta minha por cima. Estranhamente foi a roupa que me fez perceber que ela já não era mais a mesma, na verdade nenhum dos dois era os que eu conheci.

Por mais gay que fosse eu senti um aperto no coração com aquela observação. Querendo ou não sabia que ainda amava Lily Evans, e que a volta dela me deixaria vulnerável se ela quisesse brincar comigo igual já tinha feito.

– Bem vindos de volta – Disse com uma frieza que não tinha, lançando os pensamentos para longe ao enfiar as mãos agora tremulas no bolso do uniforme.

Minha fala foi seguida de silencio. Os quatro adolescentes que não conhecia olhavam tudo perdidos, Gabi olhava o teto concentra enquanto Lupin e Evans me olhavam silenciosamente, que os olhava de volta friamente.

Quem quebrou o silencio foi Regulus, me lembrando de sua presença atrás de mim.

– Muita tensão aqui, vamos logo Jamie.

Ele tinha usado meu apelido, sabia que eu estava a ponto de explodir.

– Claro, claro – Respondi calmamente, desviando os olhos para Gabi – Você vem pequena?

– Se foda – Rosnou, mas veio na minha direção de qualquer jeito, fazendo questão de esbarrar em Lupin no caminho.

Gabi passou raivosamente por mim – creio eu que por causa do modo como Lupin a tratou e não por minha brincadeira com seu tamanho, que no final das contas nem é tão pequeno assim –, puxou Reg com ela que foi de bom grado, seguidos por mim após alguns segundos.

Não ousei olhar para trás, mesmo quando a voz suave começou a falar. Não que eu fosse entender é claro, ela estava falando na porra de outro idioma.

* * *

Gabi bateu a porta com força, fazendo Sirius arregalar os olhos divertidamente.

– O que a pobre coitada fez para você?

Gabi nem deu atenção para ele, dando voltas no quarto eletricamente.

– Aquele desgraçado... loiro oxigenado... queria voltar no tempo e ter deixado o Malfoy enfia-lo naquela lixeira...

Sirius estalou os lábios, intercalando o olhar entre mim – que havia se jogado na cama e olhava com grande interesse o teto –, Gabi – que havia sentado na cama e esganava o ursinho de pelúcia que Sirius havia recebido da prima de 5 anos –, e seu irmão, que também nos olhava atentamente. Por fim fez a pergunta:

– Encontraram eles, não?

Isso atraiu a atenção de Dorcas, que até o momento fazia distraidamente uma trança no cabelo. Não consegui controlar a raiva que senti ao ver seu olhar indagador em cima de mim.

– Você é uma tola se pensa eles ainda são os mesmo.

– Eu não... – Ela tentou falar mais eu não ouvi, não conseguia ouvir.

– Você não viu o modo como ele tratou a Gabi! A garota que mais defendia ele em todo esse mundo, e lá estava ele sendo grosso de um jeito que ela nunca deixou ninguém ser com ela, magoando de um jeito que ninguém a magoou. E se você acha que a Evans é melhor você pode esquecer, porque a única merda que ela fez foi ficar olhando como se Gabriella não fosse a pessoa que tinha a consolado e ficado o dia inteiro do seu lado quando sua irmã a tratava como lixo apenas por inveja!

O único som no quarto era minha respiração pesada, nem mesmo os sons da luta de Gabi contra o ursinho eram mais ouvidos. E embora meus olhos estivessem fixos em Dorcas – que tinha a testa franzida e olhar perdido no vazio – eu sabia que os outros me encaravam em choque.

– Eles não se importam com a gente Doe – Continuei mais calmo –, eles falaram isso quando foram embora. Porque você insiste em não acreditar?

– As ultimas palavras deles... – Comprimiu os lábios, finalmente levantando os olhos tristes para mim – foram cruéis demais, frias demais. Ele quebrou meu coração e nem parecia se importar com isso; eu não conseguia ligar aquela pessoa ao Remus Lupin que eu amava.

Um alto estrondo nos sobressaltou; Gabi havia se levantado novamente e chutado o malão do Sirius.

– Por que vocês não me falam de uma vez o que aconteceu naquela noite? Faz um ano que vocês mantêm eu e o Regulus no escuro e isso já me encheu o saco. Quero a verdade toda para saber quem devo odiar!

Minha mão foi automaticamente ao meu cabelo, o bagunçando distraidamente, coisa que eu fazia quando estava frustrado.

Era verdade que nem Gabi nem Reg sabiam a historia toda. Ambos tinham entrado recentemente no nosso grupo – Gabi entrou praticamente com Evans e Remus, pois foi naquele ano que ela havia chegado na Inglaterra e apagou-se imediatamente a Dorcas e Sirius; já Regulus só veio no ano em que eles foram embora, após acertar seus maus entendidos com Sirius – e para mim as vezes era estranho contar minhas coisas pessoais á eles. Só que agora não era mais assim, ambos me provaram que realmente são bons amigos, me ajudando quando estava sendo um imbecil e não desistindo até eu ter voltado a ficar tragável.

– Vou contar a versão resumida da maravilhosa historia – Sirius falou, cruzando tranquilamente os braços atrás da cabeça – Nosso quinto ano nessa escola e o Jay e Doe aqui decidiram ser pessoas caridosas e interagirem com uns pobres nerds; mas qual não foi a surpresa quando esses dois tolos se apaixonaram por eles? Dois meses depois deles terem se juntado ao nosso grupo uma pequena adorável estrangeira chegou na escola, assim fechando o sexteto. A historia melosa dos dois casais durante aquele ano você conhece, mas a surpresa vem no final do ano, quando após a fim do ano escolar e inicio das férias escolares Remus Lupin vem com a noticia que passou numa prova para fazer intercambio no Brasil...

– Ah! É por isso que os amigos deles eram brasileiros!

– Não interrompa pequena – Censurei suavemente.

– Desculpa – Encolheu levemente os ombros, voltando a olhar com expectativa para Sirius.

– Onde estava? – Coça a testa – Ah, lembrei! Férias escolares: tivemos uma pequena festa de comemoração na casa do James, mas nenhum dos dois veio, alegando não quererem ficar chapados. Verdade seja dita nós bebemos muito naquela noite, e por ter sido a nossa primeira vez fazendo aquilo até hoje nenhum dos três consegue consigo lembrar o que aconteceu. Mas na manhã seguinte, depois de uma bronca da pesada da mãe do James ele foi ligar pra namorada que não o atendeu; isso aconteceu varias vezes até ele ligar tanto no celular dela quanto na casa do Evans e ninguém atender – Franziu a testa e me olhou – James, cara, não lembro o resto. Continua.

Arquei a sobrancelha para ele, que retrucou levantando a própria. No fim eu desisti com um suspiro irritado.

– OK. Levou uma semana até eu me cansar e ir na casa dela. Quando cheguei lá, de novo ninguém me atendeu e teria ficado o dia inteiro na porta deles os esperando voltar se não fosse por um vizinho que me disse que eles haviam viajado a três dias levando a Evans junto – Ter que contar a historia constava em pensar nela, e não era nada bom reviver as memórias – Liguei varias vezes, mandei mensagens, mas só fui conseguir falar com ela depois de ter pegado o telefone do seu pai com meu pai, afinal os dois trabalhavam juntos.

Tentei continuar, mas minha voz se recusava a sair. Não acreditava que estava falando isso em voz alta.

– No começo ela ficou em silencio, não respondendo a nenhuma pergunta que eu fazia. Quando pensei que ela havia desligado ou a linha tinha caído ela me respondeu – Pausei a historia por um momento buscando brevemente os olhos de Dorcas, que me deu um pequeno sorriso – Me explicou com a maior paciência do mundo estar do outro lado do mundo; que decidiu fazer meio que um intercambio e que tínhamos terminado.

– Simples assim? – Gabi perguntou incrédula.

– Bom, se você quiser as exatas palavras ai vai: foi legal namorar um cara popular e fazer parte da turma dele, que era agradecida a mim por tira-la da obscuridade para a qual nunca mais ia voltar, que se sentia mal por me deixar dizer que a amava quando na verdade só estava me usando para saber como era ser popular e namorar o herdeiro Potter. Ah, e invés de dar tchau, o que ela fez foi falar que se eu algum dia a desculpasse, que ligasse no mesmo momento para ela pois ficar com o que me fez na consciência era um saco.

O boca de Gabi se abria mais a cada palavra que saia da minha boca, seus olhos se estreitando quando terminei de falar. Regulus inspirou profundamente e perguntou para finalizar o assunto:

– E o Remus?

– A mesma coisa – Dorcas respondeu fracamente – Só que ele ganhou algo a mais com isso. Minha virgindade.

– Puta que pariu – Praguejou ele baixinho – Você está falando serio?

Dorcas assentiu.

Sua figura encolhida me fazia doente, ela não merecia aquilo. Nos apaixonamos, demos tudo de nós para eles e recebemos só merda de volta. Isso me fazia os odia-los mesmo que uma parte ainda os amasse.

Foi então que percebi o que precisava fazer: parar de uma vez por todas de tentar ligá-los aos adolescentes que eu achava que conhecia. Fingir que tudo o que passei com eles – as falsas partes boas e as verdadeiras partes duras – não me importasse mais, até que chegaria um momento em que essa seria minha verdade.

Aquele seria meu modo de agir, meu modo de superar aqueles dois.

– Sabe uma coisa que notei agora James? – Sirius perguntou seriamente, me arrancando dos pensamentos – Você não trouxe meu bolinho seu canalha!


End file.
